Is Trust Ever Broken
by KiwiSaladFace
Summary: Nina Martin is back for a final year at Anubis house. New relationships have formed, and tension in the house runs high. The gods aren't in their favour for they too, have yet another challenge for the students. Can the relationships between housemates be saved in time? Or will their trust in each other break them before they can save themselves? Fabina, Peddie, Jeroy
1. Prologue

**Hello! **

**I'm KiwiSaladFace, as you know. I'm 14 and this is the first story I have ever written, and actually plan on finishing. This is my first fanfic, so I'm not quite sure how this site works but I'm trying. So pretty much my formatting might not be great. Please review, it would be much appreciated. This fanfic is a season 4 HOA, couples shipped are Fabina, Peddie, Jeroy, and… I'll let you suprised. :) Happy New Year and I hope you enjoy!**

**This scene is from season 3, episode 14**

**Disclaimer: I regret to inform you that I do not own House of Anubis**

* * *

><p><strong>Nina's POV<strong>

I had to call him. I had to. Breath Nina. Breath. It's only been oh, 5 months since I've had contact with him.

"Nina! We're leaving in 20!"

"Alright!" I sigh.

"Wait, no. 10! Hurry up and bring your stuff down!"

"Okay coming. Give me 5!"

I hear a grumble. Oh well. I need the time. I need to do it before I can talk myself out of it. Fabian.

I pull out my phone and go through my contact list. Most of which I haven't used in months. Amber, Alfie, Eddie, Fabian.

I pull his contact info up and hit call. The phone rings in my ear. I can't believe I'm doing this. He's going to pick up, freak out. I won't be able to get a word in.

"Hi, you've reached Fabian Rutter. Sorry I can't come to the phone right now but leave me a message and I'll call back soon!" I couldn't believe my luck.

Voicemail.

Beeeeep.

I took a deep breath. Uncertainty lingering in every word.

"Hi Fabian. Its Nina."

Boy did that ever sound stupid.

"Listen, before you panic nothing's wrong. Eddie would know. I promise."

Ugh. He won't believe that.

"Its Gran. She's sick again. They have to send me off to boarding school."

Come on Nina. You can do this.

"The boarding school is strict. No contact with the outside world whatsoever."

Well, that's the worst I think.

"Fabian, I can come back. Not this year though. Nothing bad will happen when I do, to Eddie that is. But my Gran needs to get better first so she can have say in what happens to me."

Ha. Like he's going to believe this. How can I make sure he does.

"This is so hard for me. I haven't contacted you because its hard. Too hard. Even now. But you need to believe me. Promise me you won't do anything stupid like come after me."

I think he'll get it. Yeah. He will.

"I promise nothing's wrong. Again, Eddie would know. So unless Eddie freaks, than don't try to find/get me at my boarding school."

"I'll be back next year to explain everything. I don't know exactly when, but I will be back. Just please promise me Fabian. Please. If you ever loved me, just please forget this ever happened."

"I did read one email, from Amber. I know she's gone, that's why I thought it would be safe. Turns out it contained information on how you guys are solving another mystery. I'm not needed there. If I was, believe me when I say Anbuis himself would show up and drag me there."

Ha! That's actually pretty funny and ironic.

"Goodbye Fabian. Keep your promise. I miss you. See you soon."

I smile and am about to hang up when I remember Sibuna will most likely be hearing this since Amber re-established it. Ack. Great.

"Oh, and hi Sibuna. I miss you too."

I end the call for real this time. I expect hell for that later, but this is going to be a long car ride. I grab my bags and run down the stairs.

"Finally, a new adventure."

I smile a sad smile before leaving Grans house for the last time.

* * *

><p><strong>Fabian's POV<strong>

"It's the perfect opportunity. when all the staff are at the open day then-"

"Then we'll have enough time in the gatehouse."

KT finishes for Eddie.

"It could work." I give KT a shocked look.

"Tomorrow?!"

"Yeah."

"No it's too soon. I need more time to look over the instructions." I said starting to panic.

"Fabian, buddy, you've looked at that like a kagillion times." Eddie put his hand on my shoulder.

"No look, look, something, something's bothering me. I won't look its something." I exclaim.

"Maybe it's the prospect of terrible and certain doom is waiting for us up there. Just a guess." Alfie told us. We exchange worried looks.

"No, we're good. We're good alright. We just have to hold on to the bracelet until tomorrow and then we can go over and use it-"

Patricia storms in and cuts him off before he can finish.

"Uh guys, come look at this." Patricia looked worried.

"Okay but give me a minute. I'm going to look on my phone for some more clues." I say.

Sibuna shrugs and goes into hallway.

**Alfie's POV**

As soon as we got in the hallway we were ambushed by objects being thrown by Victor.

"I shall search every nook, every cranny, every loose board! I'll stop at nothing until my bracelet is found."

He pauses dramatically.

"My real bracelet." Victor looked absolutely livid, sneering at us before going back into the room.

"What are we gonna do?" KT said worriedly.

Mara chooses this time to go to her room just to find Victor tearing it apart.

"Uh! Those are my school books!"

Jerome comes up behind her smiling.

"Yes. The perfect excuse to be late with homework. Thank you Victor."

He mumbles before going after Mara.

**Jerome's POV**

"Can I please rehearse in your room?"

"Rehearse?"

I say. Mara nods her head.

"You aren't serious about doing the song tomorrow are you?"

She can't be. This could be a problem. A big one.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Mara looks at me, I need to come up with an excuse.

"Well, not everybody wants to hear a song about how great i am."

That's perfect. I'm sure she won't perform now.

"I don't care who hears it. Just like when you did your history speech about me."

Oh no. This is bad.

"Oh no no no no no,"

I try to protest.

"It'll be fine,"

Mara goes downstairs and leaves me. What am I going to do? Think Jerome. Think.

"Does it mention my na-"

Wait.

"Alfie come here"

I grab Alfie away from his little Scooby gang.

"Um, okay um. You've got to help me! If Mara sings that dribbley song, Willow is going to know Mara and I are still together."

I'm panicking a bit.

"I'm a little busy,"

I stood there in shock. What was I going to do? If Alfie wouldn't help me, I would have to come up with something myself.

**KT's POV**

"He's not gonna stop till he finds that bracelet"

I say.

"I'll just hide it."

Eddie shrugs like its no big deal. Before I can explain, Patricia does it for me.

"There's nowhere in the building he won't look. And we're all on lockdown. There's nowhere else we can go."

"True. Unless you have special permission from the headmaster to go to school because, because its takeout night. Its gonna be okay. Just wait here."

Eddie says and is about to walk away when Fabian comes into the hallway. He looks terrible. His eyes are are red and it looks likes he's been crying.

"Guys. I. I. Its Nina."

He stutters, my eyes pop.

**Fabian's POV**

When Sibuna followed Patrica out of the room, I grabbed my phone to see if I could find anything else about the clue.

"Whats this?"

I said to myself picking up my phone. I had a missed call. I looked to see who it was from, and my heart stopped.

Nina Martin.

**Patricia's POV**

"What?! How?! Fabian!"

I shouted with everyone before chasing him back into the room.

Nina?! How was that possible?! Why?! This whole situation was just totally absurd.

Around me, everyone was having similar thoughts. Eddie worried, Alfie shocked, KT totally confused. Fabian had a single tear running down his cheek as he sat down on the bed. He pressed a few buttons on his phone, then Nina's voice shook the room.

"Hi Fabian. It's Nina."

Oh. So this was a Fabina call. Great.

"Listen, before you panic nothing's wrong. Eddie would know. I promise."

Eddies eyes go big. I bet he's thinking how he got dragged into this. Fabian will be bothering him constantly.

"Its Gran. She's sick again. They have to send me off to boarding school."

She pauses again. As if she's trying to debate whether or not she should even keep going.

"The boarding school is strict. No contact with the outside world whatsoever."

Oh.

"Fabian, I can come back. Not this year though. Nothing bad will happen when I do, to Eddie that is. But my Gran needs to get better first so she can have say in what happens to me."

Eddie looks terrified. I mean, Nina? Come back?! Won't that kill him? Is there no reassurance there. Well there is. But no explanation?! Come on Nina!

"This is so hard for me. I haven't contacted you because its hard. Too hard. Even now. But you need to believe me. Promise me you won't do anything stupid like come after me."

She sounds so desperate. Every pause hesitant. But no pressure from another. Just a desperate Nina.

"I promise nothing's wrong. Again, Eddie would know. So unless Eddie freaks, than don't try to find/get me at my boarding school."

Eddie hangs his head, again.

"I'll be back next year to explain everything. I don't know exactly when, but I will be back. Just please promise me Fabian. Please. If you ever loved me, just please forget this ever happened."

Wait, does she really expect us to forget this?! Again, come on!

"I did read one email, from Amber. I know she's gone, that's why I thought it would be safe. Turns out you guys are solving another mystery. I'm not needed there. If I was, believe me when I say Anbuis himself would show up and drag me there."

I can hear a laugh. I decide to look at this call from a critical point. That means she's alone. She isn't doing this against her will. Wow. Our Nina is determined.

"Good bye Fabian. Keep your promise. I miss you. See you soon."

I lean back against the wall. Wow. That was some phone call. The others are doing the same. Fabian cringes though, as if something's still coming.

"Oh, and hi Sibuna. I miss you too."

I jump. The phone beeps.

"Would you like to-" Fabian shuts off the phone before the voice can finish. (**A/N To avoid any confusion, it's the lady that talks to you when you open your voicemail.)**

This is absolutely insane. Wow.

**KT's POV**

I was first to speak after the call ended.

"Wait, I thought this girl like couldn't come back? You know. Killing Eddie potentially. Hurting people around her? Guys?"

I look around the room. Everyone is still in shock. I guess I am too, but it doesn't make sense. Does it?

**Fabian's POV**

"Wait, I thought this girl like couldn't come back? You know. Killing Eddie potentially. Hurting people around her? Guys?"

KT looks... Worried.

"It's complicated. We aren't exactly sure why she can't be here..."

I hear the words but have trouble believing their mine. I feel another tear slide down my cheek.

Nina. Her voice. I missed it so much. How come she called now? Of all times! I've called her so many times, just to hear her voice. Her voicemail. Now this?! Why didn't i have my phone on me?

"We need to find her. What if somethings wrong!"

I panic. She can't be hurt. No. She can't. I need to find her.

"Fabian, you heard what she said. She's fine. She also told you not to worry."

Patricia gives me her best glare meaning don't you dare, or at least her best glare she can, considering the situation.

"But what if she's lying! Being forced to call us and tell us that. She could be in danger!"

"Fabian. Really? You heard her laugh. It was... Natural. Her. She doesn't just laugh just cause! Fabian, she wants you to trust her. She wants us all to. You must see that, somewhere under the hurt and joy."

I shake my head. I know she's right... I just don't like it. My Nina.

"Fabian, it's gonna be alright. We just need to deal with what's on our hands. We just need to forget about Nina until it comes up. Alright?"

I noticed Patricia's hands shaking. She was being so strong. It's then that I glance at Eddie. He looked terrible. I needed to pull myself together, for his sake, and for Nina's.

Alfie noticed as well and seemed to understand. We were going to forget this happened until things settled down. Then we could worry away.

Eddie took this as his cue.

"Alright, well I'm going to get rid of this before Victor really puts us on lockdown. I'll see you guys later."

Just like that, Eddie was out of the room. KT and Alfie followed, then Patricia, stopping at the door to glance back at me.

"Fabian, we need to forget this. Something distracting like this could put us all in danger, including Nina."

She said calmly, and with a sad smile, she was gone.

I got up and looked back at the room, then left, leaving my thoughts and worries of Nina behind me. I had to focus on the task at hand.

* * *

><p><strong>I've written a few chapters in advance so I will hopefully be updating on time! When would on time be you ask? Every Thursday for now :) I do have exams soon so I'm not quite sure I'll be able to keep up but I promise I'll try! PM me if you have any questions and please review! See you in a week!<strong>

**~KiwiSaladFace**

**:)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello again! KiwiSaladFace here,**

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed, followed ad favourited this story! It really means a lot to me. The prologue was mostly the shows words that I wrote when re-watching the episode because I wanted it accurate. Other than the last bit and the first of course. The rest of the chapters are all my words, other than possible quotes from the show. The story will be a bit slow going until either the next chapter or the third one, so please be patient with the story. :) Alright, and now to the story…**

**Disclaimer: I regret to type that i do not own House of Anubis**

* * *

><p><strong>Nina's POV<strong>

It had been such a long flight, I mean, eight hours in the air! Talk about cramped.

I sigh, then head towards the trains. I can feel the butterflies in my stomach, just like the first time. My first time in England.

I got my ticket, then climbed onto the train, still deep in my thoughts. The next thing I knew it was my stop and I had to get off.

* * *

><p>Anubis house. It still looks the same, I mean, the same old mysterious look it has.<p>

I approach the door, reaching for the handle, only to have the door open in front of me. Slowly, creaking open, all on its own.

I smile. This was my home. I walk inside and turn around. Home, sweet home.

"Hello? Is anyone here?"

I see Trudy come out of the kitchen.

"Nina sweetie! I didn't know you were coming back! Oh come give Trudy a hug!"

She throws her arms in the air, I can't help but grin and hug her.

"Why are you here so early? Are you staying this term?"

"Yeah I'm staying. I still have a scholarship so..."

I trail off and Trudy just grins.

"Well, even though you're a week early, I'm glad to have you back. Now where are you going to sleep...?"

I give her a confused look. Then the internal lightbulb goes off. Of course. New students moved in after Amber and I left and now that we were both back...

"I always told everyone they would be welcome here. I would hate to kick anyone out... Oh well."

"Trudy, I don't want you kicking anyone out for me. Ummm."

I think. There has to be something.

"Is the attic still empty?"

"Nina thats a brilliant idea! Oh, but then... There's still the boys. I was hoping to give them some more space. After all, we needed a new boy in the house with all the girl so I..."

She trailed off.

"Well, aren't there two doors at the top of the stairs? What about the girls take one side and the boys the other. That way, with two of each one gender is never alone. I could help you spruce the place up too!"

Now I was getting excited. Home makeover, attic adventures. Oh, how I had missed this.

"Nina! That's brilliant! I'll just go check with Victor. Why don't you go fetch yourself a snack in the kitchen? You must be hungry!"

"Alright, thanks Trudy!"

She was right. I was hungry.

I went to the kitchen and found an apple and some cookies before I sat myself on the couch.

There was an Anubis house yearbook sitting in the table. Probably something Trudy took out. I picked it up and started going through it.

Amy Lee and Gary Pastor, 1994. They were holding hands in the picture, no older than I was now. Now. Senior year. How did time fly so fast?

I flipped page after page after page, before sinking slowly into my sleep.

* * *

><p><em>I walk inside Anubis house. Everyone is smiling and laughing.<em>

_Then they see me. They stop. Patricia glares at me._

_"What are you doing here?"_

_"I. I can explain."_

_"We don't want your explanation Nina."_

_Jerome spits._

_"Why are you even here Nina? We would have been fine without you!"_

_Mara is next to stare me down._

_This couldn't be happening._

_"We never asked for you to come. We care about you less then your parents ever did. Which is none because they were the ones that left you here in this life. They never really loved you."_

_Tears brimmed my eyes. Alfie stung me in an unexpected place. Why were they doing this to me?_

_"You parents never loved you Nina. You couldn't even be a nice enough person to take care of your own grandmother!"_

_Joys glare was stiffer than Patricia's. A tear slides down my cheek._

_There were only two people left who hadn't said a word._

_"You know Nina, why don't you just die. It would cause me much less grief and responsibility, all you've ever been is a burden to everyone!"_

_Eddie. He knew I had never asked for this. Why would he do this to me?_

_I couldn't help but let another tear escape my eye._

_It was all too much._

_"Nina."_

_Fabian practically snarled at me. Please. Not Fabian._

_"No one will ever love you. Not anyone here and especially not me. You have been nothing but a whiny foolish girl Nina and deserve to die for what you put us all through."_

_I couldn't keep the tears in anymore._

_"Why don't we just put her out of her misery so we can begin our real happiness since it ended the moment she arrived."_

_Patricia snarled as she backed me into the kitchen, the others following. I kept backing up, tears rolling down my cheeks._

_I look only to see Fabian, Eddie, Joy, and Alfie all grab knives from the butcher block on the counter._

_I kept backing up, but then I hit a wall. There was nowhere else to run._

_"Nina, you are nothing to use. Nina! Nina!"_

_The knives rose and then they all came down at once._

_"Nina. Nina. Nina." They chanted as I shut my eyes and I waited for the knives to embed themselves in my chest._

* * *

><p>"Nina. Nina. Dearie it's me. Nina?"<p>

I sit up. A voice whispers in my ear. I opened my eyes to the blinding light and Trudy. It had been a dream. A real dream from me and not some evil Egyptian spirit. I was scared, and my subconscious made it real.

"You fell asleep so I let you sleep. Figured it would be better you got some real rest! You've been out for a bit though so I thought I'd wake you."

I force a smile at Trudy.

"Now, about that attic. I think we should do that first that way you have a place to sleep."

I give her a puzzled look. I mean, my room is Sarah's.

"Oh, sorry dear. I just assumed you could sleep up there. You and whoever wants to. It's up to you though. You're here so you get first pick."

I shake my head at Trudy.

"No no. It's fine. I'll take the attic."

Too many memories at once. This may be a better idea.

"Alright, well we better get started. Before Victor changes his mind."

She smiles at me before disappearing and then returning with a bucket of supplies.

I climb the stairs, following Trudy up to the attic.

* * *

><p>"Well, we have some work to do. I'll go get the other bed frame, for your roommate, and the wardrobes. We can get the boys things tomorrow as well as the dressers. Why don't you start cleaning up some stuff so you can sleep here tonight?"<p>

I nod my head at her before she takes off again. This time to the cellar I think. Well, to Victor at least.

I grab the cloth and start dusting, then turn to where my mysteries started. The hidden room. I decide that that's where I'll be putting my stuff.

I dust that side of the room first, since that's where I'll be sleeping and I would rather it not be covered in cobwebs and dust.

Yuck.

Trudy picks this moment to appear in the doorway with a closet. Well, wardrobe if you're british.

"Do you need some help Trudy?"

I run over to her, as it looks like she's struggling.

"If you don't mind dear. Its heavy though, so please be careful."

I nod my head at her.

We manage to move the wardrobe to the other side of the room near my bed. Well, Vera's old bed. My bed now.

"Well, that should do it. I think its best you get some rest. We can finish your room tomorrow. We have just under a week to do the boys. That leaves plenty of time."

I smile at her as she turns away, closing the door behind her. I flop down on my bed and the next thing I know, its morning.

* * *

><p>The rest of the week went by quickly, even though it was the same routine everyday. Clean, dust, vacuum. It was a lot of work. Though every time I slept, I dreamt the same dream.<p>

The Anubis house residents wanting me dead.

I always woke up before the knifes killed me. Only once had Fabians knife had pierced my chest and then I woke up.

I was scared.

There were four days left when I decided to paint the rooms. The colour was old and I thought the attic could use a change.

Or maybe it was just me.

I painted the room a turquoise that was bright, but not too bright. I cleaned up the window with the sunset on it, and cleaned the floor so we could see the floor boards. Trudy helped me with the stairs to the attic, after she painted the boys room and bright, but somewhat deep red.

I was exhausted.

The last week had been hard, but it was tomorrow I was worried about. My stomach fluttered with worry.

I was worried about everyone arriving tomorrow and seeing me.

Seeing me, and me them, but this time, they would be real. My nightmares would be real.

* * *

><p><strong>So how did you like this chapter? I do realize there wasn't much that happened but feel free to PM or review your thoughts! Also, would you like to see any particular situations or anything really happen between characters? That means couples and friendships. :) PM as I'm ahead and will most likely be writing this weekend or on Monday. Have a nice day!<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**Greetings! **

**So I'm back.. It's been a long week and exams are coming up! Ahhh! I'm kinda worried but yeah… So thank you for the 1 review last chapter… Oh well. The story will really get going after this! What shall happen when everyone shows ups? Hmmmmm :) I'll let you read and find out!**

* * *

><p><strong>Patricia's POV<strong>

"Hello? Anyone home?"

I had just walked through the doors of Anubis house. Victor stared me down from his study before Trudy came rushing in. I glared in his direction. What's his problem anyway?

"Patricia! Oh come here! I've missed you!"

"I missed you too Trudy. Is anyone else here yet?"

I had missed my friends believe it or not. It had been a long summer and for once, I was actually glad to be back at school.

"Well, Nina is but she probably won't be down for a bit. She's been here for a week. You're the first to get here today. Why don't you come with me and grab a snack? There will be some room switching this year so I don't want anyone getting settled in. So make sure to leave your bags at the door."

I nod my head, stunned. Nina. How could we have forgot! I began to panic. Eddie. Oh no.

"Umm. Is it okay if I call Eddie first?"

"There's no need! He'll be here within the hour. Now come get a snack."

Trudy pulled me into the kitchen without another word.

This was bad. Very bad. Eddie will freak when he gets here.

Why couldn't this year just be normal! I mean, Eddie and I. Couldn't we just be us? Slimeball and Yacker.

"Trudy, do you think I could go see Nina?"

"She's in her room. I think she told me she's catching up on some sleep. Don't bother her dear. I'm sure she'll be down when she's ready."

"Alright."

Well that was a bust.

I would have to wait for the others anyways.

I sigh as I take a bite into the cookie I stole from the kitchen. My eyes grow as I chew.

"Trudy! This is amazing! How come I haven't had these cookies before!"

I call down the hall. I really didn't care if she was listening.

"Its a new recipe. I wanted to see how they were!"

"Well, I approve!"

I grin and grab another cookie. They are so good. Wow. I'm beginning to sound like Alfie and his passion for food.

**Jerome's POV**

_Knock knock knock._

Knocking on the Anubis door never does any good because no one comes and answers it so I open it myself.

"Hello Anubis! Is anyone here?"

I call down the silent and empty hallway. Maybe no one's here. I mean, Victor would at least come and glare at me, right?

"Ugh. It's just you."

Patricia had appeared in the living room doorway.

"Nice to see you too Trixie. How was your vacation?"

I roll my eyes because believe it or not, I was glad to be back. I guess the difference was that I actually had something to look forward to.

"It was good."

I frown at her. She told me?

"Ugh! You have no idea how bored I am! Actually, you do. I did just tell you my vacation was great without a single hint of sarcasm... What's wrong with me?"

I smirk. Oh, this was rich!

"Patricia Williamson questioning herself? My my! If you just repeat that one more time."

I shove my phone towards her.

She rolls her eyes at me and shoves it away. I mean, no snarky comment, no nothing! Trixie was seriously bored... Or happy. I'm going with bored because I don't know how to deal with a happy Trixie.

I stare at her and she stares back at me. We walk to the kitchen and sit. Then we stare at each other again.

I have no clue how long this goes on because the next thing I know there's a knock at the door and we both jump.

"That never happened. You don't say a word, and I won't either."

With that, Patricia marches towards the door to "greet" the next arrival. Well, arrivals.

**Joy's POV**

"Patricia!" I immediately run over and give her a hug. We may not be as close as we used to, but I hadn't seen her all summer, I had missed everyone including her.

"Joy! Mara! I thought Jerome and I would be stuck here together forever!"

I took no notice to her complaints because I immediately ran to the living room, then kitchen.

Jerome.

"Joy?" He turned around, looking at me quite startled.

I ran to him and hugged him, grinning. Then my lips were on his and we were kissing.

I had missed him most of all.

"Oh get a room!"

I break our moment and turn to see Mara and Patricia smiling at me.

This, was going to be a great year!

**Mara's POV**

It was so good to see everyone again, and Joy so joyful! I was really and truly happy for her.

"These are incredible cookies! It's driving me insane not to be unpacking right now but these are really helping, surprisingly."

"I know right! I've been eating them all afternoon! I do agree about the unpacking part though. It's rather irritating."

Patricia smiled at me.

"Did anyone hear that?"

I look at Joy and give her a confused look.

"Hear what?"

I ask.

"The door. I swear I heard someone come in."

Patricia, Jerome and I share a look.

"You had to have heard that at least!"

"Joy, are you sure you heard something?"

She glares at me.

"Yes. I'm sure. At least come see if it was anything!"

We groan and get up leaving our beloved cookies behind to go on Joy's wild goose chase.

We go through the living room and into the foyer.

"See! I told you someone came in!"

Sure enough, there was another case at the door. Someone had come, but they hadn't announced themselves.

Why?

"Where are they!"

I turned around to see Jerome in the living room holding an empty plate of cookies. I guess he had got bored of our visitor and maybe thief.

"We left them right over there!"

We had a cookie thief on our hands.

"Jerome, why don't we see if there are any more in the kitchen. Mara and Patricia will come with us. Alright?"

Jerome mutters something we can't hear before Joy drags him to the kitchen with Patricia and I in suit.

We arrive in the kitchen to find no more cookies. We are all disappointed. They were really yummy.

"Hey guys! Want a cookie?"

I turn to find Alfie plopped on the couch popping a cookie in his mouth.

We run over to him, and I can't believe he would do that! Well, I can, but still!

"Alfie! You scared me! Don't do that again."

Joy smiles at him before smacking him, then hugging him.

"Its nice to see you too."

Jerome rolls his eyes. "Get over here Alfie."

Jerome gives Alfie a hug.

"So where is everyone?"

Alfie looks around the room at us.

"We're the only ones here so far. I think everyone will be getting here soon though because dinner is about an hour or so away."

Jerome and Joy nod, agreeing with me.

"An hour away! I won't make it! I'll die of starvation before dinner is ready!"

We laugh at Alfie. It was good to have him back.

* * *

><p><strong>Fabian's POV<strong>

It was cold out, for September that is. My parents dropped me off at the front gate, not bothering to drive me to Anubis. Okay, maybe I insisted, but I needed time to think.

This is my senior year. I'm not a freshman anymore. I can drive, I'm older. I don't feel older... I kick a stone in front of me.

"Fabian?"

I turn around and KT is leaning out a taxi window beckoning me I've towards her.

"Why don't you hop in? That way you don't have to walk in the cold. Ha! I didn't think I would say that in September!"

I smirk. Same old KT.

"Alright fine."

I put my hands up in defeat. I was more cold than I was interested in talking to myself some more anyways. It would have got me nowhere. It was so useful, this cold walk. At least I got to talk to KT.

I open the door and hop in the taxi. I guess he didn't mind the extra passenger. Friendly bloke.

* * *

><p>"Thanks again for the ride!" KT called to the driver before letting him pull away. A relative she found owned the cab company and had offered to take her back to school. At least I knew why he had been so friendly. Said his name was John Smith too.<p>

I approach the front steps and look up. Anubis house. So many memories, good, bad. Lots of mysteries too. I was ready for a normal year that didn't involve anything Egyptian or saving the world. There was no reason for there to be a mystery, was there?

"You coming?"

KT was already at the door holding it open for me, smiling at me with a slightly questioning glance. I guess she had passed me while I was in my trance. I'm so oblivious. I smile and nod because I realized that I was finally home.

**KT's POV**

"Anyone home?"

I open the door and enter the foyer of Anubis house. The house that changed my life. Though am I ever glad that it did.

My life was so boring before Anubis. Now I have lots of awesome friends, and I feel like I really belong here. It's a neat feeling. One that I wish to keep.

"Who is it?"

I hear someone in the kitchen call out.

"KT and Fabian!"

I pause and there's no answer.

"Well come on! We want hugs! At least I do!"

I call out to the voice hoping that they would come.

"Alright alright. We're coming!"

I think that was Patricia. I turn to see Fabian shuffle in the house and shut the door behind him. He looks as though he's deep in thought, like he was when he was staring at the house.

I let the thought behind because it wasn't any of my business and at that very moment, Joy and Mara burst through the living room doors, which were closed for some reason.

"Did we scare you?"

I shake my head no, but smile and hug them nevertheless.

"I missed you!"

It was true. I was so glad to be back.

"Hey Fabian. Do we get any hugs?"

Joy is waving her hand in front of his face.

"Errr. Sure."

He hugs Joy, and then Mara but both seem a bit uneasy. I wonder if something happened between them this summer. Actually scratch that. I wonder what happened between them this summer.

"Sorry, he's been a little zoned out today."

I whisper in Joy's ear and turn and smile at her.

"Are you guys coming back or are you leaving me with Jerome and Alfie forever?"

So that's where Patricia was.

"Come on. We better go save her."

I pulled Mara and Joy with me as I marched towards the kitchen.

**Fabian's POV**

We had arrived over a half hour ago and Willow had shown up minutes later. We were all just waiting on Eddie now.

"So when do you think he'll get here?"

Joy asks Patricia.

"How would I know? I haven't talked to him all day and it's not like we're psychically linked or something."

"I have a guess."

I give Jerome the "go ahead" look.

"He'll be here in... Five, four, three, two, on-"

"Hello? Anybody here?"

Everyone jumps up because there could only be one person that just arrived. Eddie Miller-Sweet.

"Where have you been Slimeball! I've been waiting for you all day!"

Patricia slaps his arm and a chuckle escapes my lips. I get a glare from Patricia.

"Nice to see you too!"

Eddie hugs Patricia and then its our turn to welcome our friend back.

_**Fabian's Mind's POV**_

We slowly move to the living room and sit down. Eddie had just arrived so we were just waiting for supper. I don't know what we're talking about, I'm not really paying attention. That is until everything goes silent, and I look around me.

**Fabian's POV**

I close my eyes. I open them. She's still there.

I close them again, and open, but she's still standing there, in the doorway.

I pinch my arm. I don't wake up. She's really standing there.

Nina Martin.

The girl I fell in love with is standing in front of me. I missed her so much!

Nina Martin...

The girl that broke my heart and left me here alone to pick up the pieces.

Suddenly, the thought of her sickens me. I can't run into her arms but I can't pretend I'm not still in love with her... Even after Mara.

I choose to sit there. Sit still.

I will be on auto pilot. This way, I can be alone with my thoughts.

I wait for the first person to make a move, because it certainly won't, and can't, be me.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahhh! I know! Don't kill me! Please? So sad Fabian.. Thoughts? I know Patricia's a bit OOC but hopefully that will change in the next few chapters. So now I'm making you wait! Please review, I love reading them! Also thanks for the views and visitors! I was surprised :) In a good way. Alright, KiwiSaladFace out!<strong>

**:)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Why Hello there awesome readers! **

**Thanks for the reviews people! There are more than last chapter! YAY! On top of that there are over 400 views! :D So I'm super excited for this chapter! It's the longest one yet, over 3 thousand 3 hundred words! :D I really hope you like this chapter as much as I do because this is only the beginning, we have just gotten started! Did ANYONE see the Doctor Who reference last chapter? It's subtle, I might make it merge with the plot. PM me if you find it and you shall get a preview of the next chapter! Either that or you review. Reviewing is cool :)**

**I feel really awkward for forgetting the disclaimer last time, so from now on, it shall exist! **

**Disclaimer: I own a dog named Lucy, but not House of Anubis, or the characters in it… I only own the plot, some characters, in particular, Leo and Grant… Whoops! ;) Spoilers! **

**TO THE STORY, AND BEYOND! (Actually just the story…)**

* * *

><p><strong>Nina's POV<strong>

"Hi. I'm Nina. I'm from America."

I wave. What else am I supposed to do?

Everyone just stares at me. Quite literally. I don't know what I expected. I had hoped everyone would just be normal about it. I guess that only happens in dreams.

I wish Amber were here. She would say something along the lines of: Whoah! Déjà vu much.

Amber… I could hear her voice inside my head. I miss that girl.

"Sqweeee!"

Some girl jumped up and ran towards me before squeezing my guts out.

"Hi Nina! I'm Willow. That's Mara, Fabian, Patricia, Eddie, Joy, Jerome, KT, and Alfie. Oh, and Eddie and KT are American too!"

I look at everyone. Their eyes are still on me. I start to squirm a little.

"Uh guys? Hello?"

Willow waves her arms around.

"I'm sorry Nina. I just don't understand why they're being so rude!"

I look down and shuffle my feet. "It's fine."

"Sorry Nina. We just, didn't expect you." Mara smiles and gets up, her voice quiet. Everyone else still just stares. I just wish they would stop staring.

"Didn't Trudy tell you guys? I was just in my room upstairs."

Everybody shares a look, except Willow who seems to be having a debate with herself.

"Actually, she told me. I was going to tell you all earlier but some people just like to take their time showing up."

Patricia glares at Eddie. Poor Eddie. He looks terrified. Although not of Patricia, of me.

I'm so stupid. Thinking I could just come back, alone. I wish Amber hadn't convinced me to go without her. Her presence would really help everything right now.

"Well its good to have you back."

Mara smiles at me, a real smile. Not a fake one. At least she was genuinely happy... I think.

Why did everything have to be so confusing?

Willow suddenly puts her hand up.

"Ohhhh! She's that Nina!"

She seems to notice the confused look im giving her.

"Oh, I've heard all about you Nina! Amber told me everything! Well, she didn't, but everyone else has mentioned you!"

I just look at her, unsure of what to say.

"Even Jerome." She whispers in my ear before nodding towards Jerome.

"They all told me this story of how yo-"

Willow starts to say something. "Thats enough Willow! Why don't we all go eat some supper. Alright?" Patricia turns to everyone nodding her head.

This was so awkward! I knew it was going to be awkward but I never expected this. I just wanted to go and cry. Ugh! If I did that it really would be déjà vu... Just without Fabian.

We all managed to shuffle towards the table and I grab my old spot. No one seemed to notice.

"So Nina, why did you decide to come back?"

Patricia asks. Well that was easy enough.

"Well, after Gran got sick I was sent off to some super strict boarding school. Gran got better about a month ago; well, better enough that she can arrange what happens to me. I'm to stay here on my scholarship, which somehow was still good, until the year ends, no matter what. I say that because it isn't looking like Gran will make it through the year..."

I smile a little and look around the table. I see sympathetic looks on everyone's faces. I shrug my shoulders. "I already made my peace with it. I can't go around mopping everyday until than. So it's okay."

I really didn't like people looking at me like that. I shift uncomfortably in my seat. "So would anyone care to tell me what happened while I was gone?"

"Well, Jeroy is an official item as Amber would say. You obviously know that Amber left so there's no need to go into that. The couples are Willow and Alfie, Patricia and Eddie and… Well… Yeah, that's it."

Mara looks at her house mates for some support. She just gets silence.

"Well, I can tell you! So there was this boy, he was a boy and-"

I drifted into my thoughts. I liked Willow and all but this was just too awkward for her to try and release the ghost that was sucking all the air out of the room. I was brought out of my thoughts when cold water hit me.

I turn to see Patricia standing there in shock. At least this time it wasn't on purpose.

I should have stopped looking at her, even though it had been less than a second. I looked to her face and I didn't see any emotion. No anger, worry, fear, vengeance, no. What was also absent from her face was apology.

She didn't care that she had just spilt water all over me, not just in my lap like last time.

No. This was worse than doing it on purpose, because just for a fraction of a millisecond, I saw her wish she had.

I stood up and looked at the silent group around me. No one was moving. Not even Mara who had become the new Fabian.

Fabian, oh Fabian. What have I done to you. I broke your heart so bad that I know we can never be fixed. It hasn't been until now that I've realized that there wasn't going to be an "us" ever again. We could never be us again... The thought sunk in.

How could I survive this?

I suddenly couldn't stand being in the room anymore and run out. I run into the hallway and almost trip over someone's suitcase. I run up a whole two flights of stairs practically blind because of the tears clouding my vision.

I can't believe that just happened. I collapse on my bed sobbing hysterically.

I start to cough and choke because I'm hyperventilating. One, breath, two, breath, three, breath. My crying slows and I look around the attic, my room. It's lonely. I don't know how much longer I can take this.

**Alfie's POV**

What just happened. That's the first question I have. We are all quiet but then we hear and a door shut upstairs and the table erupts.

"Why didn't you tell us Patricia! This would have been nice to know!"

Eddie practically yells at Patricia.

"Sorry but I was trying to but you guys were a bit preoccupied! It's not my fault"

"Well what are we going to do now!"

I add my piece in. This is insane, and that's coming from me.

"I don't know!"

Eddie is on the verge of a meltdown. Patricia, I honestly don't know. Fabian is still in shock and the others I think that they don't know what to think.

"It's your fault Yacker!"

"Don't you point your finger at me Weaselface!"

All at once everyone starts yelling at each other and I can't tell a voice from another. I was shouting too, but then I notice Mara standing at the end of the table.

I wasn't the only one that noticed and as quick as the shouting began, it stopped. Victor would be very happy with this pin drop silence.

"Guys." Mara said softly.

"Did anyone consider how Nina felt about this? I mean, Patricia did just spill water all over her, by accident, but she saw that you couldn't care less. I saw it too. This is the same thing that happened when she got here, except this time she has no one to comfort her."

The wheels are going around in my head. Comfort her? Who comforted her last time? It wasn't me, or Jerome, or Eddie, or... Fabian. She doesn't have Fabian anymore and I don't think she will for a while.

"I'm going upstairs right now and am going to try and calm her down. Willow, would you like to come with since you were the only other one NOT yelling?"

Willow nods her head, before looking at me apologetically. They both head out of the room and we listen to them go upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Mara's POV<strong>

I knock on Nina's door. "Nina? You in there?" I open the door to emptiness. She isn't here.

"What if she's in the attic? Trudy did say there would be lots of room switching now that there was an extra room."

"Willow! You're a genius!"

We open the now unlocked door to the attic and I head up the stairs for the first time since Vera was here. I shudder. I don't want to relive that. The stairs look different, cleaner, more vibrant. It's unusual.

I knock at the door.

"Nina? Are you in there? It's Willow and Mara. Can we come in?"

Nothing. I take my chance and turn the door handle.

The room is a perfect shade of turquoise and on the bed in the corner, is Nina. Curled up in a little ball, not moving.

Willow looks at Nina. She looks a bit nervous, or scared. I'm not really sure which one. Most likely both.

"Willow, why don't you wait outside for a minute while I talk to Nina. Is that okay?"

I start towards Nina and hear Willow shut the door behind me. I sit down on the foot of Nina's bed.

"Nina? Can we talk? Or at least let me talk and you can listen, you don't even have to say anything."

Now that I'm up close, I can see Nina moving, well, breathing.

She slowly moves from the curled position lying down and buries her head in the knees as she sits up and leans against her green, blue, and purple pillows, which I can't help but notice they match the room perfectly.

"Listen, I don't know what's causing them to act like that,"

I hear Nina mumble something under her breath but I only catch the word "do".

"But I know they don't mean to hurt your feelings. We were all really upset when you left and now you're suddenly back and I think its hard for them. They are still in shock. I know that doesn't give them any right to treat you this way. I think they just need some time to adjust. But in the meantime, I'm here for you. Okay?"

I hear her crying again. This wasn't good. I only managed to make her cry more! I get up and walk towards her and sit down right beside her this time and hug her.

She keeps crying, but slowly, she stops. Her breathing slows down to an almost steady pace and she looks up. She wipes her eyes and grabs a Kleenex beside her and blows her nose.

"Thanks Mara."

Nina looked happy. Not the super happy kind, but the kind that comes from pain and the one that begins to make things better.

"Ahhh!"

I turn to see the door open and Willow fall almost flat on her face. She catches herself in push-up position just in time.

She starts to giggle and I just stare. I mean, she almost really hurt herself!

"Willow! Are you okay? You almost really hurt yourself!"

"Almost doesn't count!"

Just then, I heard another giggle. This one coming from Nina.

"Why are you two laughing?"

They just laughed harder. Why won't they just tell me?

"Guys?"

At this point, Nina is crying she's laughing so hard. Willow is just rolling around on the floor. I shake my head and begin to giggle too. Suddenly my laugher is uncontrollable and everything is funny!

Willow rolls into the bookshelf and a few books fall. They make a loud BOOM when they hit the floor. We laugh even harder if humanly possible.

"Is everybody okay up there? I heard something fall." I hear Trudy call from what I assume is the bottom of the attic stairs.

We don't answer. We just laugh harder.

"Girls, I really just want t-"

I stop rolling around just long enough to see Trudy smile in the doorway.

"Well at least I know you're okay."

She sighs, but it's happy. We are all still giggling a little.

"Well why don't you finish your laughing fit and come downstairs. I just made some dessert and its someones favourite!"

She winks and disappears down the staircase before any of us can protest.

"Well I for one want my dessert, and I'm not leaving you two up here on your own so come on. We, are going to go get some dessert."

Willow grins before pulling both Nina and I out of the room, arms linked.

* * *

><p><strong>Alfie's POV<strong>

"Did that just happen?" I look around me to see my house mates nod at me. Willow and Mara had just left.

"I think this calls for a Sibuna meeting. Nina included. She was the one that told us her and Eddie here together could be dangerous." Trixie is being the voice of reason. It's weird. "The thing is, who's going to signal her?"

"I say original Sibuna member. So that counts KT Jerome and I out." That made sense. Probably better someone she was more familiar with.

"I agree with Joy. I also think that after what just happened with the water, Patricia is out. Also I don't know if Eddie-"

"Eddie, will be doing no signalling of any sort. I do not want any Osirian Chosen One problems without hearing Nina's side." Eddie says.

"Alright Eddie. I guess that leaves Fabian and I." We look at Fabian, he hasn't said a word. "Fabian?"

He looks up.

"Are you okay to Sibuna Nina, or do I need to?"

We all stare at Fabian. It would be better if he did, but then again, maybe not so much.

**Fabian's POV**

Can I signal Nina with the Sibuna sign? Let me see.

Uh, no. I want to! I can't, at least i don't think I can, but I want to. I want to look her in the eye.

No. I need to talk to her. Without Sibuna. I have I tell her how I feel.

I shake my head.

I can't tell her how I feel! Where did that come from! I guess I need to...

Why did life have to be so complicated!

I can't believe her Gran is sick... She says she's made her peace with it but when it happens, I don't think she'll be okay.

I had the same type of thing happen to me with my grandfather. I really thought I was okay with it. When he died, I was a wreck for days.

I really need to talk to Nina after dinner. She needs to know how I feel.

* * *

><p><strong>Nina's POV<strong>

Willow, Mara and I walk downstairs.

It was nice to have friends again. I hadn't exactly been popular back in America.

Trudy had made more of the great tasting cookies. I don't know what she put in them but boy were they good.

We didn't stay at the table to eat. Too awkward. We moved to the living room and I was talking to Mara about books she's read when I noticed Alfie.

I ended my conversation with Mara and started people watching.

Alfie had just taken a bite of his cookie, and had his hand over his eye, mostly flat, and pretended to scratch his eyebrow.

I watched his mouth tell me Sibuna, attic, 12 o'clock.

My eyes grew. Firstly, because they wanted to meet in my room. I guess they didn't know that the attic _was _my room. Second, because I hadn't realized I was still in on Sibuna.

I know it never ended after I left, even with Fabians protests that Amber informed me of. I guess another year just meant another mystery. This time it was different.

Anubis visited me while I was at my boarding school. Knowing it was partially his fault I was so lonely, so he visited every once and awhile. He explained how an Egyptian god who didn't particularly enjoy him was essentially in charge of me until Gran got better. Thank you Egyptians!

I learnt a lot about Egypt. He couldn't tell me about Anubis House or anything, he wasn't allowed to. I didn't mind. He also told me he wasn't supposed to be visiting me in the first place, and when I returned to England (he goofed up on telling me that) he could only visit me once, using my necklace to call him. I just don't know if I'll have a team with me this year, because there is obviously another mystery.

I nod my head at Alfie. He half smiles at me then goes back to his conversation with Patricia and Fabian.

Well, just Patricia really. Fabian was just staring off into space.

Joy and Jerome are talking to each other on the couch across from me. They are staring at each other and holding each other's hands. Who would have thought?

They looked good together and I was happy for them. Alfie keeps looking at Willow... I don't think Amber knows he's with someone.

I hear Trudy call everyone to set up their rooms.

I get up and move to the chair in the far corner. I lay back in the chair and close my eyes. I only think of one thing before I drift into sleep.

Why did Fabian have a tear running down his cheek?

**Joy's POV**

I really hope this years going to be normal... Well, that might be asking too much. Though I don't like to think about that too often.

I spend most of my time thinking about Jerome. I'm really and truly in love with him, and he returns my love with his own.

Willow is talking to Patricia about who knows what. Poor Trixie. She looks like she's about to explode! I guess I should say poor Willow!

We're all standing around in the upstairs hallway waiting for Trudy to come up. She's with the guys downstairs getting their rooms sorted.

I return to my daydream as Maras image blurs in front of me.

* * *

><p><em>Jerome and I are on a picnic. There's this beautiful willow tree thats blossoming just over top of us. I smile as Jerome hands me an olive.<em>

_"An olive, for the lady!"_

_I give him a strange look._

_"What? I can't be nice to my girlfriend?"_

_I just smile at him._

_"You know what would be nice is something right here."_

_I point to my lips. Jerome frowns._

_"I think you need to come a bit closer. They're right here."_

_I smile and Jerome leans in even closer._

_"They're right here!"_

_He leans in and we are so close to each other you could fit a paper between us._

_I whisper to him,_

_"Just a bit further..."_

_I trail off as his lips touch mine, just brushing them and then we are kissing._

_I smile as I pull away from him, and lean back in to kiss him again, but then his face blurs._

_"Joy? Jooooy?"_

* * *

><p>I'm brought out of my daydream to Patricia waving her hand in front of my face.<p>

"Joy! Trudy is here now so we can pick our rooms!"

I nod, still a little dazed. She ruined the best part!

"Well lovelies, because Nina is here, this makes the rooms a little packed. Someone gets to room with Nina in the attic. We should probably sort that out first. Any takers?"

I glance at my housemates. Nina's great and all but she did break Fabians heart, not to mention hurt the rest of the house's feelings. Also, her and I haven't been the best of friends. I definitely wasn't sharing with her.

"Well, I wouldn't mind."

I look at KT. I guess she wants to get to know Nina. Plus, if Nina ends up in a room with anybody but her or Mara, things could get a bit crazy.

"Well, I don't mind either."

Mara speaks up too. At least we had two candidates.

"Flip a coin?"

Mara nods her head at KT in agreement.

"Here Patricia. You do it."

KT hands Patricia the coin she just dug out from her pocket.

She tosses it in the air.

"Heads or tails Mara?"

Patricia calls to her still watching the coin go up.

"Heads."

Patricia catches it and we all look to see what she flips.

"It's..."

* * *

><p><strong>BAM! Cliff hanger! Kinda not really… So please read and review, like, please read and review. Also, I am still writing ahead! Please PM me with ANYTHING you would like to see, even just little weird things. Did anyone catch the… Spoiler? Idk what to call it. Anyways, the next chapter is a bit Patricia centered… Want to find out more? Review and I shall send thee a preview! :D Until next week! (I swear, I'm more excited than you are!)<strong>

**~KiwiSaladFace**

**:)**

**^Would anyone care to guess as to where I got this from? ;) *HINT* **_Season 1_


	5. Chapter 4

**It's Thursday again! Time for another update! Thanks for the 4 reviews this chapter! I always love reading them! It was my birthday yesterday and my semi formal tonight so I've been busy! Anyways, exams are over so that's good! :D Enjoy the chapter! Oh, and sorry if people are a little… OOC. I hope I didn't change them too much but I can promise that I'll try to stick to their personalities more. **

**I realize I have long Author's Notes… Sorry not Sorry?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis. Or Victor… I wouldn't want to own him. Maybe just Corbierre because he's cool because he's French. Yep.**

* * *

><p><strong>Joy's POV<strong>

"Tails!"

Willow squeals. Wow that was loud.

"Alright I guess I'm rooming with Nina. The attic right?" KT looks to Trudy.

"Yes yes. On the right. The boys room is to the left. You'll be able to tell because the boys room is red."

Trudy smiles and KT grabs her cases and goes.

Boys room? Since when did we have a boys room in the attic?

* * *

><p><strong>Patricia's POV<strong>

Trudy turns to the rest of us.

"Alright. Well I think you can all get yourself settled in your own rooms. Am I right?"

She winks and walks away and I can faintly hear her footsteps on the staircase.

"So I was thinking, Patricia and I and you and Willow? Is that alright with everyone?" Joy says and I smile at her.

"Yeah sure. We'll take Amber and Nina's old room. Come on Willow."

Mara turns away and heads down the hallway with Willow. Thank god I didn't have to share with her.

"Alright. Let's get unpacked!"

I pull my cases in my room and put them on the bed on the left side. I open them and turn around to face Joy.

"So what did you do this summer?"

I see Joy turn and I turn back to my bags, continuing to unpack my clothes.

"Lots of things. I went to visit some museums, and my parents took me to visit Spain for a weekend. I may have gone on a few dates..."

I turn around to find Joy next to me grinning. I smirk

"Are you going to do that every time you talk about Jerome?"

I take out another sweater and fold it. Now on to pyjamas.

"Maybe... Wait. What's that?"

She leans over my shoulder and grabs something still in my suitcase. Something pink.

"Patricia Williamson owns something pink? Oh my! Are aliens invading the planet now? We have to tell Alfie!"

I chuckle a little. Or maybe it was a mix of a chuckle and a giggle.

"It's my pyjama sweater and it's comfy and I like it. Now give it back."

I smile and hold out my hand to Joy, but she just shakes her head. She wouldn't. I raise an eyebrow. She just starts backing away slowly.

"This, this is too good not to share." She grins and takes off down the hallway and I stand there stunned for a moment before grinning and running after her.

"Oh no you don't!" I call down the hall a bit late. I hear Joy calling to all the boys downstairs and Mara and Willow exit their room in front of me.

"You wouldn't guess what I found in Patricia's case!"

I arrive at the balcony to see Alfie, Jerome and Fabian just staring. I laugh and reach up to grab my sweater from Joy.

"Okay Joy, give it back now. You've had your fun."

I smile at Joy and try to reach my sweater again laughing.

"Wait a minute, you weren't lying when you said that was Trixies?"

"No she wasn't Jerome." I half glare at him. He and Alfie burst into laughter while Fabian tries to stifle a laugh.

Now I had had enough. Everyone had had their fun and it's getting a bit embarrassing. I'm so glad Eddie didn't see this. I'm not sure I would have been able to play it off as well as I did.

"Alright. You've had your fun. Now give it back."

"Trixie come on! Eddie hasn't even seen it yet!"

My eyes grow big. No. He wouldn't. I look at Joy who's still holding my sweater.

"Eddie! Come have a look! I promise you won't be disappointed!"

Damn it. Joy still hasn't noticed the look on my face. I look down and realize I shouldn't have. Eddie just entered the foyer.

Things go downhill from there. I try and reach one last time for my sweater but it's too far over the edge. Joy then turns to me and looks at my face, mostly my eyes. She realizes it's not a joke to me anymore.

Everything happens in a sort of slow motion after that. I hear Jerome say it's my sweater and point towards it. Then Eddie looks up at me, I'm gripping the railing so hard my fingers are turning slightly white.

He smiles.

No. Please don't. Please don't laugh at me Weasel. Please.

He opens his mouth.

My eyes grow big with fear.

I hear a sound escape his lips, a chuckle, and then time resumes to its normal speed, maybe even a bit faster.

I turn around and run to the door and get through just as Victor exits his office, stopping Joy who was the first to come after me.

I hear him through the now closed door start to say something along the lines of:

"What's going on here? Why are you all in the foyer? It's a hallway. Not a lounge! Hurry along! Do I need-"

I slam the door to my room and lock it. I knew where that sentence was going. Probably something about toothbrush assigning.

I snatch a blanket off my bed, one that I happened to have unpacked, and go into the corner of my room.

That couldn't have just happened. It's so embarrassing! I'm supposed to be Patricia Williamson! I burry my head in my legs and begin to cry.

What's wrong with me? A pink shirt and I cry? Have I really gone soft?

"Patricia!"

I hear Joy outside rattling the door.

"Go away!"

I call out to her, although my voice is quiet because of my tears.

"Please! Let me in!"

She tries the door again. It only makes more noise. I need to be alone right now. Joy won't be able to help me with this this time.

**Eddie's POV**

"What just happened?"

Victor just left, glaring at us before returning to his "cave".

"Damn it Eddie! Can't you see! You hurt her feelings!"

"I hurt Patricia's feelings? Joy, you do realize who we're talking about right?"

"Eddie! You laughed at her! She may be tough, but you mean a lot to her. She couldn't handle you laughing with everyone else. You're different. You mean something else to her, and you broke her."

Joy turns and runs through the door, and moments later, Mara and Willow follow her.

"What just happened?"

This time I ask Fabian. He just shakes his head.

"We'll be in our room."

Alfie and Jerome go off to their room. Ugh!

"Should I go upstairs?"

"Yeah. I think so. Just remember not to bash her too much."

He smiles weakly at me. I guess he gained back some of his strength since... Nina.

No. Nope. Not thinking of Nina now. Need to focus on Patricia. She comes first.

I take a deep breath and head up the stairs

* * *

><p>I go upstairs to be greeted by Joy glaring at me. I just continue walking until I get to Patricia's room. I'm about to try the door when I hear crying. I made her cry!<p>

I turn the handle and push, but the door doesn't open. It's locked. Damn you Patricia!

"Go away Joy!"

I smile a little.

"It's not Joy. It's Eddie. Will you please let me in? I just want to talk. Please Yacker?"

I guess I had said the right things because I heard the lock slide and when I try the door, it opened.

Patricia had her back to me, standing a few feet away.

"Why are you here?"

I sigh.

"Yacker."

I start, but she cuts me off.

"Don't you Yacker me Slimeball!"

I sigh again.

"Fine. Patricia."

She just cuts me off again.

"Don't do that either!"

Jeez well what am I supposed to say than? I sigh, more like groan, and start again.

"Will you please start with telling me why you're crying?"

I ask her and she turns around.

"Do you even realize what you did! Or did you have to have someone explain it to you!"

Her eyes are red and more tears start coming down her face. I stare at her. I really don't know what to say now!

"Patricia, look, I'm sorry, I just."

I shake my head at myself. This wasn't going well.

"You laughed at me, to answer your question. It was embarrassing! Yeah, I know. Embarrassed? Pink? Crying? This isn't the Patricia that is your girlfriend! Well, it is. Sorry to disappoint."

She turns away and looks down. I walk towards her and put my hands on her shoulders, I look in to her eyes.

"Who said anything about disappointment?"

She just looks down.

"Patricia, look at me."

She keeps staring at the floor so I cup her chin in my hands and force her to look into my eyes.

"Patricia, I love you with every fiber of my being. That is of right now, in this moment, and any moment after this in the future. This moment, it's real. I'm not faking, or playing you, or any other thing you may think. This-"

I gesture to the two of us with one hand before returning it to her chin.

"Is real. Us. We are real. And I'm in love with you. I hope your in love with you too. Oh, and me. That would be a nice plus."

I wipe away a fresh year falling down her cheek and she smiles.

"Now come closer so I can kiss you!"

I lean in and we kiss. It doesn't last too long, but long enough.

"You okay now?"

I ask her and she nods.

"Yeah. Sorry about all that. I don't know what's up with me. Promise me one thing though."

I just nod.

"Promise me you'll never get mushy like that again and make sure I never get that mushy again!"

I laugh. There was the Patricia I knew.

"Yeah, of course. You didn't think I had gone all soft on you Yacker, did you?"

I grin and she pushes me out the door.

"Yeah, well, I have to unpack. It's almost 10 and you know what that means!"

She winks at me and I start to walk away. I turn around and she rolls her eyes at me before I go downstairs.

That went better than I expected it to go! Maybe I was getting better at the whole girl thing. I knew one thing was certain, I was definitely better at this than Fabian. He needed to get himself sorted out.

* * *

><p><strong>I know… Short chapter… But there was Peddie! Lol. So some OOCness… I hope I'll be forgiven. Please PM me anything you would like to see, I'm always writing and could use some little situations to fill from the important ones! Review for preview of the next chapter. Nina plus KT friends, and a certain nightmare… :D Alright, Thanks again! <strong>

**~KiwiSaladFace**

**:)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Greetings fellow fanfiction friends!**

**Thank you all for the wonderful feedback and reviews! I have so much fun reading them! Please feel free to PM me anything you care to see in this and yeah… I don't have much to say! Please review and happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Anubis House, or House of Anubis… I own the plot and this writing though! **

* * *

><p><strong>KT's POV<strong>

I pull my suitcase down the hallway. It follows me at my heel.

Suitcases are strange that way, following people at their heels. Sometimes they come so close, they hit you, other times not.

I open the now unlocked door of the attic. I don't think I've ever been up here.

The stairs are polished and clean I notice as I walk up with my suitcase bumping each step as I climb.

I reach the top. What did Trudy say? I know she said turquoise. Left or right? I open the door to my left.

Red. Not my room. I turn to the other door and open it.

"Woah."

It's... amazing! I see a made bed in the corner, Nina's I'm guessing. The empty bed must be mine.

I pull my suitcase with me towards the new bed and pick it up and throw it on top of it.

The zipper squeaks a little as I open it. Its an old suitcase. My mothers I think. I sigh.

I pull out my earbuds and it immediately makes things better. I can't stand doing this type of stuff in silence, even if I love it.

I start first with my clothes, placing them on shelves and hangers. Then shoes on the bottom of the closet.

I hear thumping and I pull out an earbud.

"Patricia!"

"Go away!"

I hear some more thumping and a door slam. I smirk and put my earbud back in. Drama already? I'm sure I'll hear about it on the morning.

Next, out went toiletries, including makeup, hair products, brushes, combs, hair elastics, body spray and deodorant, and perfume. These sat visible on my dresser.

I placed my mirror on the dresser and my books on my desk. I took out pencils and papers, binders and erasers. I lay them all out neatly, even though I knew it would to stay that way.

I fill my shelves next, with pictures, books, jewelry... I place a clock on my nightstand and turn on my lamp. Its a little dark in the room.

I hum to the beat as I grab my sheets and start to make my bed. Over the corners, fluff the pillows, add a comforter, and I'm all set.

I shove my suitcase under my bed, just after I took out my laundry basket. I flop down on my bed, and close my eyes. I never did like unpacking. Too much effort. I liked the organizing though.

I pull out my headphone and I faintly hear some noise downstairs.

"... 10 o'clock... Minutes precisely... Pin... Drop!"

Ugh. Victor again with his bedtime speech. Doesn't he ever get bored of it. His timing with me finishing was impeccable. I do have to say, he's good in that respect.

I glance at my clock. 10:01. I smirk. A minute late on my time. I wonder if he has ever been late dropping his pin.

* * *

><p><strong>Victor's POV<strong>

The brats are all back. I heard them making noise downstairs. Then I heard them again upstairs!

If they think they can distract me from making my elixir again, well, I have lots of toothbrushes.

I look at my clock. 9:59! I need to drop the pin! If I'm ever late than they'll never let me live it down. Them and myself. I could never forgive myself if I was late, let alone the brats!

I reach the bottom of the staircase and take out my fathers pin. After all these years, I had never lost it.

"It's 10 o'clock! You have five minutes precisely, and then, I want to hear a pin,"

I raise the pin above my head.

"Drop."

I drop the pin and can hear it jingle.

I look in the living room and Mr. Rutter is grabbing all his papers. He should be in bed! He knows better.

Then I see Ms. Martin sleeping on the sofa in the corner. This will not do. Mr. Rutter won't wake her. I saw them avoiding each other. Toothbrush cleaning for her!

**Fabian's POV**

I turn and see Victor glaring at me. Oh no! Then his eyes shift... I follow his glance to the still sleeping Nina. I look back at Victor who has his toothbrush cleaning face on.

I panic. I can't just leave Nina here! I don't hate her, but what do I do?

I walk over to her as Victor steps into the living room. I'm faster than him though and reach her first.

"Nina!"

I rub her shoulder.

"Nina!"

Her eyes fluttered then opened. She started to mumble something but then she realized who woke her up and her eyes grow big.

"Its 10 o'clock. We need to go to bed."

I give her my best "look around you and hurry up" look. She picks up on it and spots Victor no more than 2 feet behind me.

I help her gather her things and we leave quickly, but not before glancing at Victor who seems to be stunned.

Nina starts upstairs but I stop her.

"Nina, we need to talk."

She just nods her head worriedly.

"11:45, attic?"

She nods her head again and I turn away. I don't hear the steps creak again before I shut my room door.

Eleven forty five. I have to be ready by eleven forty five. What have I got myself into? I can't just tell her how I feel! I've gained confidence this past summer but not that much… Ugh!

* * *

><p><strong>KT's POV<strong>

I climb into bed and pull the covers up. I then turn over and set my alarm to 10 to 12. That should give me enough time to be ready for the Sibuna meeting.

I hear the door open and sit up, and I see Nina leaning against the door. Her back slides down the door as she brings her knees to her chest, and I hear her silently crying.

What to do what to do! I slowly get up and make my way to the door, sliding down the same way she did, except next to her.

She looks at me and jumps, startled there's someone else in her room. I just point to my side of the room and she nods.

"Nina? Can I ask you a question?"

She just nods her head.

"What happened downstairs?"

She just looks away.

"Why? Why do you care?"

"Because you look like you need a friend. From the stories I've heard, Amber and Fabian were your best friends. But Ambers not here, and Fabian... I think he just needs some time. That still doesn't change your need for one that actually knows about the whole Chosen One-Osirian business."

I look over at her and laugh. She just gives me a questioning look.

"What?"

I laugh again.

"This whole thing! Its crazy! I mean, Egyptian gods, death mysteries, saving the world!"

She laughs and looks across the room.

"Yeah I guess. I guess I've just gotten so used to it I've stopped thinking of it as crazy."

She gives me a sad smile.

"Nina, you still haven't answered my question."

She sighs and starts playing with some loose threads on her shirt.

"Victor. He. He gave his speech and then noticed me... I was sleeping on the armchair in the corner. Fabian saw this and woke me up. I was quite surprised he did. I know he doesn't know what to think anymore. I did break his heart and he deserves much better. But I can see in his eyes he loves me, but he doesn't trust me. It's killing me to see him and I don't know how to gain the trust back. I just don't know what to do anymore!"

She turns to me and laughs half-heartedly.

"I don't even know why I'm telling you this! I barely know you and I've just told you my biggest issue right now. Actually, I think Fabian has always been my biggest issue!"

I look at Nina and put my hands on her shoulders.

"Nina, I may have only met you today, but I know what you did. You led Sibuna, you solved 2 mysteries, and you had an amazing group of friends."

"Yeah. Emphasis on had."

She turns and I roll my eyes at her.

"See! You don't get it yet! People have bumps in their relationships, and this may be a large bump, maybe even a hill! But it isn't a mountain and it's possible to get over it. You have friends to help you along the way. That includes me, and most likely Mara and Willow. We'll help you. I promise."

I look her in the eyes and smile.

"One question for you before we end this."

I nod my head.

"Why are you doing this?"

I sigh.

"I know how it feels to be alone. I want to help you feel not alone. I've heard more good about you then bad and from what I've heard, you changed the lives of everyone in the house, and for the better."

I smile and hear footsteps downstairs. Footsteps that sound like Victor.

"Let's get some sleep before Victor finds us!"

I smile and she giggles a bit.

"Thank you."

I smile at her and return to my bed, and watch Nina settle into hers, not before setting her alarm.

I smile at myself before slowly drifting into sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Nina's POV<strong>

_"The field of rushes awaits, Chosen One."_

_I hear my voice, but it isn't mine. It's Senkharas._

_This is for my friends. I'm doing this for them. I can't quite see them, but I can hear them._

_"Nina!"_

_"Nina!"_

_They're worried._

_A tear rolls down my cheek. I'm sorry. I whisper to myself, inside my head._

_"Somebody do something please!"_

_I can hear Amber panicking as I begin to climb the stairs. My body is moving, but not by my will. I'm just a puppet._

_"Nina!"_

_I hear Fabian's voice again. I hear Senkhara in my head get mad._

_"No!"_

_I scream, but it's too late. She in control. I turn around and my arm is in front of me._

_"Fabian no!"_

_This time I see Joy push Fabian as a fireball thing is launched from my hand._

_I scream and kick on the inside, but it's too late. Joy's hit. She falls to the floor. I can barely see the blurry image. I turn and keep walking._

_I bury myself inside my own mind, letting Senkhara take over permanently. There is no fight left in me. She hurt the girl that saved me, she hurt someone that I cared about, someone Fabian cared about. It was over. He would hate me now._

_Suddenly, Senkhara is gone, and I'm awake. My head is pounding and the mask is still on my face._

_Rufus is in front of me._

_"It's the true mask."_

_He turns and runs up the stairs. I will not let him hurt my friends! Not again!_

_"No no no! Rufus stop!"_

_Fabian try's to stop him. He fails and Rufus reaches for me. I scream and he pulls me up from the floor. Me, still grasping the mask. He'll die!_

_"Rufus! No! You mustn't, wear it!"_

_He wrestles me for the mask._

_"Let him take it! And go!"_

_Victor suddenly cried from downstairs._

_"You listen to the old man child!"_

_Rufus says, talking more to Victor than to me._

_"Yes. You listen to this old man Nina."_

_I look at Victor, then let go of the mask, falling to the floor, and Rufus takes it and banishes himself and Senkhara with him._

_I breath heavily and then focus on Joy. Oh no! I. I. I killed her!_

_"Joy!"_

_Fabian finally focus' on her and calls her name, trying to wake her._

_"No. No."_

_Jerome's panicking too. I can see it all._

_"I can't find a pulse!"_

_Fabian is almost in tears when Victor pushes through._

_"Let me see! Stand back!"_

_I run downstairs to see them. No. No. This can't be happening._

_"It's there, but it's very faint. What happened boy!"_

_Victor demands Fabian to answer as I reach the bottom of the stairs._

_"She saved me from the lightning bolt that, Nina threw at me!"_

_I suddenly notice the mask glow, and gold appear on it. Tears of gold._

_"Look!"_

_I show Victor._

_"Tears of gold. The last one."_

_I nod._

_"It's an ingredient for the elixir isn't it?"_

_Victor just nods._

_"Give it."_

_I hand it to him and he gives it to Joy._

_I lean in to Jerome, almost in tears. Please tell me she'll live!_

_She coughs and breaths again._

_"What happened?"_

_"Nina happened."_

_Fabian glares at me. Oh no._

_"You almost killed her, and you will pay!"_

_Everyone turns around and I back up, and then I fall into the same pit Rufus fell into. I scream as I fall._

_"You're there for a reason! You're just as bad as he is!"_

_I hear a voice and then everything goes black._

* * *

><p>My alarm clock goes off beside me. Its reads 11:40.<p>

Oh. Fabian.

I switch my alarm off and roll out of bed. I glance at KT who's still sleeping.

I'm not sure which nightmare I preferred. The old one, the one I just had, or the new one, the one I've been having for the past week. In each my old friends end up hating me, so I guess it doesn't really make a difference.

I like KT. What she did earlier was really nice. I owe her now, and I'm okay with that. Unlike if I owed Senkhara. I shiver at the thought.

I grab my jeans and my purple blouse. I throw them on and give my hair a quick brush. My hair is so soft when I brush it. I love it.

There's a soft knock at the door. I jump up and open it.

"Whoah! When did,"

He gestures to the room.

"This happen?"

I put my finger to my lips.

"Shhhh."

I point to KT sleeping. I watch Fabians eyes grow.

"Boys room? Across the hall?"

He nods at me, barely visible in the dark.

I make my way to the door, the floor creaking as I went, and then again as Fabian stepped behind me.

I shut the door slowly, and I look at KT through the last crack. She gives me a small smile before I shut the door completely.

I sigh. What had I gotten myself into this time?

* * *

><p><strong>Hmmmmm… What do you guys think? Sorry it's kinda short but I hope you liked it anyways! As always, review and you shall receive a preview of the next chapter! Oh, and anything you would like to see with the characters would be great to hear about. So thanks!<strong>

**~KiwiSaladFace**

**:)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Ok****ay, so first off, I'M SO SORRY! I meant to send out all the previews and thank you all for your amazing reviews but I have been sooooo busy all week and ugh! I know you all probably don't care much for my excuses but I also have to write a speech on top of everything else so I may or may not be a little overwhelmed… Back to the story, I hope this chapter clears some things up and happy reading!****Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis**

* * *

><strong>Nina's POV<strong>

I sit down on the unmade bed on the right side of the room. Fabian sits next to me, or at least beside me. I just looked at me knees. I wouldn't even look up, let alone at him.

"So..." I say, but it's more for him to get comfortable. This was his idea, even though I would have said the same thing if he hadn't.

"Nina I-I." He sighs.

"I knew this would happen! I would come up here, be all ready to say what I wanted, and then I would be good! But no. I have to stutter."

He mutters something under his breath.

"Look I-" I cut him off before he can say anything else.

"I get it Fabian. I know what I did. I left, I couldn't even be courteous enough to return your phone calls, let alone the emails."

I'm rubbing my hand together, picking at my nail. I look up just to find his eyes wandering. My voice brings him back.

"I told you the truth. At the time, I was told no contact, but they let us have access to computers to email anyone we want..."

That finally gets him to pay some attention. He isn't happy, I know he isn't. I take a deep breath, my words rushing out even faster than before.

"I never meant to hurt anyone, but I did. I also know that I don't forgive myself for putting you through that. All of you through that. I can tell you aren't the only one mad at me. So if I can't forgive myself, how can you forgive me? You can't."

My hands are shaking. I can tell because my breath is short as well. Damn it!

"I don't expect anything from you, any of you. I'm surprised just Patricia lashed out as much as she did."

I cringe as the memory resurfaces. The glimmer in her eyes, it wishing it was in purpose.

No. Not now.

"I know I shattered your heart, and I know that it was my fault entirely. I don't expect you to understand why but-"

I just broke off mid sentence. I don't care that Fabian is staring at me, I just let the tears roll down my cheeks. I begin to speak again, breathing heavily between each sentence.

"You don't have to answer. I understand this is a lot to take in. I'll just see you in the Sibuna meeting okay?"

I just get up not waiting for an answer, but something stops me. No, someone.

I look behind me and Fabian is standing there holding my wrist.

"Nina, y-y-you're right."

Another tear rolls down my cheek. I knew the truth, I just didn't like it.

"You-You broke my heart when you left, you hurt everyone i-in the entire house when you just disappeared off the face of the earth."

My vision is blurry with tears now. Fabian's sharp figure has grown into a blurry blob.

"But Nina, I-I-I forgive you."

My heart stops. He's lying!

"I-I-I forgive you, but you broke the trust I had in you. I-I-I don't want it to stay that way though. I think we should start over."

I just nod my head in fear of breaking Fabian any more. He finally let's go of my wrist and I turn to face him properly.

I hear Fabian take a deep breath. I'm still shaking.

"Hello I'm Fabian Rutter."

He holds out his hand for me to shake it. I look down, the tears have slowed a little, take a deep breath and reach for his hand.

"Nina Martin. American."

He smiles a little and I try to smile too, but I fail miserably.

"I'm just going to go back my room to wait with KT for Sibuna. You can come if you want?"

He shakes his head so I turn around and exit the room on my own. I was glad he wanted to stay for a few minutes.

**Fabian's POV**

Oh man. What did I just do? I don't even know if that went well!

What time is it? I check my watch. 11:55. I should probably go to the other room.

I open the door and close it as quietly as I can. I tiptoe across the hall trying to step on non-squeaking floorboards but still step on some anyways.

I open the girls door and look up. I see KT staring at me with big eyes, and then my eyes float to Nina who's hugging her. I can hear and see her crying.

Oh no. What did I do?

**KT's POV**

Nina had come in with tears brimming her eyes. Whatever had gone down in the other room had caused this to happen to her. Most likely due to stress and nerves.

I just hugged her, letting her cry into my sweater. She needed it. What she didn't need was Fabian seeing it, but that's exactly what happened.

My eyes grew as he walked in and I panicked. Nina continued to cry so I motioned for Fabian to leave. He just nodded looking bewildered.

I release the breath I was holding in as Fabian shuts the door. Nina notices and looks at me with a questioning look. I just shrug it off.

"They'll be here soon. Do you want to wash your face with some cool water? I have a bottle of water in my bag."

She nods her head and goes to her side of the room while I go to mine. I grab the bottle and turn to find her changing into a sweater.

"Catch!" I call to her and she quickly turns and catches the bottle. We both grin and she pours some water on a cloth she took out.

"You're turn!" She calls and I realize she's throwing the bottle back. I catch it with one hand and she nods approvingly. I grin.

If this was what it was going to be like having her as my roommate I could get very used to this. It's very enjoyable, even with the drama.

**Patricia's POV**

Eddie and I were at the bottom of the attic stairs.

"Here we go." Eddie said as he turned to me. He grabbed my hand and we walked up the steps, quietly because Victor was still around.

We open the top door, and then go in the door to the right.

My eyes grow wide at what I see. It's a bedroom, and it's, pretty. Wait, pretty is not in my vocabulary. It's nice. Compared to the attic last year and when Vera was up here. I shudder at the thought.

I look and see Nina putting away a wet cloth. Her face looks a bit blotchy.

"We can come over to my bed?" Nina suggests.

We go and sit on the floor and Nina has her back against her bed as she sits. KT comes over and sits down across from Nina.

"12:03. They're late. I don't think Victor would be impressed." She says, trying to lighten the mood. We just smile, but I know that until Nina explains some stuff, things will be tense.

Alfie comes and plops himself down next to Eddie. I look behind me to see someone else catch the door right before it closes.

It's Fabian. Eddie said he wasn't in his bed when he got up and we didn't see him coming upstairs... So then why was he late?

I lean over to Eddie, "Fabian just came in. You said he wasn't in his room right?"

I whisper as he nods his head.

"Should we-" I start but Eddie cuts me off.

"No no. I'm sure he was just in the bathroom. Just forget about it."

I frown at him but don't question him. There's obviously something that he's not telling me about but if I needed to know then he would share.

Fabian sits himself down next to Nina. Well, closer to her than any of us are. She just shifts towards the bed slightly. Away from Fabian. He looks at the ground.

"Sorry we're late!"

I see heads poke through the now open door as I turn around.

"Well hurry up and sit down! This doesn't need to take all night!" I whisper scream at them. We really didn't need Victor on our backs on our first day.

They sit down and we all just look at each other. I let out a frustrated breath.

"Okay, so I know we all know we are all here to hear what Nina has to say about her leaving and why it's suddenly okay for her to be back. Nina?" I say and turn back to her waiting for her to speak.

I see some confused looks as they try to figure out what I said. Nina scratches her head and picks up a stray strand of hair as she starts.

"So, as soon as I got back to America, Gran got really sick. Social services stepped in and I stayed with this lady named Anne. She sent me off to some lunatic school so I couldn't go back to England. One night, the great god himself Anubis visited me and-"

I stare at her in disbelief. "Are you trying to tell me, you went back to America and a god visited you in your bedroom?" She nods her head and I scoff.

"Well I don't believe you." I just stare at her.

"Yacker, why don't we let her finish speaking? I mean, who's to say he didn't visit? Some pretty crazy stuff has happened so who's to say she's wrong?"

I stare Eddie down. He did not just say that.

"Okay well all I'm saying is we should let her finish at least. We don't have to believe her."

He did have a point, even if it meant Nina going crazy was real.

"Go." I say and gesture for her to continue.

She takes a deep breath and continues.

"Yes. So Anubis really visited. I thought I was going crazy, he told me I wasn't and told me to consider all the things that have happened to me. He said that Anne, the lady that sent me here was really someone named Caroline? She didn't want me back at Anubis House."

"Wait her name was Caroline?" I exclaim.

Nina nods her head. "Why?" She asks.

"She woke Frobisher-Smythe last year. KT's great grandfather." Alfie says.

"Oh. Okay." Nina looks surprised.

"Should I?" She asks.

"Yeah. Just continue. We'll tell you what happened later." Eddie says and Nina nods.

"So Anubis said I didn't need I be there so it wasn't a big deal. He felt bad about how it was his fault I couldn't see my friends and that I was sent to this crazy boarding school, so he kept me company. He taught me a bunch about Egypt and helped me with some of my homework. He came about once a week. Sometimes once every two depending on how busy he was. I get that this isn't a very... Likely situation, but it's what happened. It wasn't like I tried to stay away from you, you guys were my only friends. So I'm sorry I didn't explain things last year but I didn't really know as much as I do now." She pauses for a moment, and looks to be recollecting her thoughts.

"So what do you know now that you didn't before?" Alfie asks.

Nina sighs and takes a shaky breath. "Someone or something if after something this year."

I shake my head. "No way am I getting involved with any more Egyptian quests that may or may not involve death and/or taking over the world. Sorry, but it isn't happening." I spit at her. There is no way I'm getting involved with Nina in a fight to the death. Not again, ever again.

Everyone is staring at the floor uncomfortably.

"No way. You guys are thinking about this!" I shout. I can't believe it.

"I'm just telling you what I know! I don't expect anyone to be doing anything! Okay? If something happens it happens. I won't bother you guys with it. I couldn't live with myself anymore if something did! I don't want anyone getting involved Patricia! I'm just telling you what I know. And now that I have, can I get some sleep please!" Nina says. She looks as though she's about to have a nervous breakdown. She's shaking.

"Alright. I agree with Nina on this. No mysteries, and sleep. Sounds good. Goodnight." I say as I leave the attic, well, Nina and KT's room and head down the stairs and over to my room.

I walk over to my bed and just flop onto it. Tomorrow I would be me. I wouldn't be this weird emotional Patricia. I would be Patricia. I just needed to get a grip, and some sleep. I just roll over and close my eyes.

* * *

><strong>Okay! So I hope you all liked that chapter, please review and I shall see you all in a week!<strong> **~KiwiSaladFace**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys!**

**First off, I am soooo sorry for not updating last week. I will however be posting 2 chapters today. This one and one later this evening after I make sure it's okay to post. My excuse for not updating is that I have a suicidal friend who informed me of such last week. I spent all last week and most of this week making sure he was okay. He's getting help though so don't worry. This chapter introduces my OC! Please PM me if you have any questions about him or want to know likes, dislikes, hometown, friends and such. I also take suggestions for future chapters! ****BIG SHOUT OUT TO****: ncismcabbyfan101**

**I received a PM from her (Sorry I don't know if it's a he or a she) asking if my story was going to be updated last Thursday and I appreciated it. Oh, and please check out the new story I posted! I will be writing for that whenever I get stuck with this. :) Without further ado, here is the long overdo chapter 7!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own HOA **

* * *

><p><strong>Mara's POV<strong>

I open my eyes and see bright light. I close them again.

Nope. Don't like mornings. I roll over to shield my eyes from the sun and them open them again. Much better.

I turn my head and position so I can see Willows bed, she isn't there. I glance at my clock next and it reads 8:58.

Wait! 8:58! I jump out of bed, grab the stuff I need to shower and run into the hall in hopes that the bathroom is unoccupied.

I turn the handle and open the door. Yes! I set my things down and lock the door behind me. I take a quick shower, blow dry most of my hair, brush my hair, brush my teeth and get dressed.

I smile at my reflection in the mirror. This day was going to be a good one. I just had a good feeling about it.

I get downstairs just as I hear Trudy setting things on the table. Perfect! I go into the kitchen.

"Would you like any help Trudy?" I ask.

"Thank you dear but I already have a helper!" She replies as she gestures to Eddie coming out the kitchen with plates in his hands.

"Alright Trudy. Just call if you need any." I say as I smile.

I turn around and sit at the table with Willow as breakfast will be ready in a matter of minutes.

"Do you guys know where everyone else is?" I ask them.

"I don't know. Anywhere really. Trudy do you know where everyone is?" Eddie says.

Trudy turns to look us through the kitchen window thing.

"They all went out I think. Fabian went for a walk about a half hour ago, Nina is in her room, she already came down and asked me to make sure no one bothered her, Joy, Patricia, and KT went into town for some shopping, Jerome and Alfie went to the school, said something about homework?" She says and I can just raise an eyebrow.

"I just told everyone to be back at the house for 2. The same goes for you three. I'll be in the kitchen." She says.

I turn to Eddie and Willow.

"Why 2?" I ask.

"Something about the new guy!" Willow replies.

"He's supposed to be here for 3 so Trudy wants us to all be here a but early so she'll know where we are. Now I don't know about you but I'm going to cleanse the attic for him!" She says and jumps up and leaves the room.

"So I guess that just leave you and me." I tell Eddie. I wonder what I'm going to do.

"Actually, just you." He replies and gets up not before smirking at me. I smile and shake my head.

I recline in the chair waiting for round whatever of breakfast assuming everyone else ate. I sigh. What was I going to do! I guess I could get ahead on some schoolwork...

**Jerome's POV**

"So why exactly did you drag me down here Alfie? I mean, I could have spent the day with my girlfriend." I say.

Alfie told me I just had to come to the school. I agreed, but if this isn't something good I will have missed a perfectly good day I could have spent with Joy.

"I told you you'll see!" He says. I just roll my eyes.

We go down the hallway where I took math last year, and then we stop.

"Ok. Just stay here!" Alfie says and then takes a few steps and goes around the corner.

I sigh. What does he want me to see anyways! How does he even know about something new in the school if we haven't been here all summer.

"Look at your watch and then come!" I hear him call, fairly close by. I frown, look at my watch which reads 11:57.

I turn the corner and all I can see is the red. The hallway must have been redecorated over the summer because the lockers are a bright shiny red in the place of blue, the walls have black streaks and white spots, and then there's a mural.

The mural took out a whole set of lockers that used to be there, and you couldn't help but look at the mural. It was abstract and was like looking at clouds, except black, red, silver and a little orange and blue. One minute I saw a lion leaping, the next a rocket ship taking off and then a river of tears from a face crying all from the black streaks.

"See what I mean!" I hear Alfie practically yell.

"What?" I ask. What did he mean?

"You've been standing there for 5 minutes starting at it!" He exclaims and I scrunch my face up and raise my eyebrow.

"I'm telling the truth. I counted!" He says, and sure enough, when I look at my watch it reads 12:01.

"Okay you're right!" I say and surrender my hands. How odd though.

* * *

><p><strong>Nina's POV<strong>

When I woke up this morning I knew I needed to make some headway on this years mystery. I mean, I already knew tons of stuff but it wouldn't hurt to know more.

I went down and ate nice and early and asked Trudy if I could be left alone until the new guy comes. She agreed as long at KT did, which she did. She had some shopping to do anyways.

Now, I'm just sitting here. I did all the right things, but i haven't learnt anything I didn't already know this morning. Sure I learnt some extra hieroglyphics and I found a few stories probably connected to other descendants all trying to find what I'm reading.

I push the papers away and lie back on my bedspread. I stare at my ceiling. Wood. How boring. It would be much prettier if it were stars, like the night sky. Wait! I can do that!

I roll off my bed and look under it. I pull out my suitcase and look for the dark blue king size sheet Gran told me to grab before I came back... She insisted even when I told her there would only be twin beds. I smile at the memory. That was on one of Gran's good days. She was so happy then, we even walked to the park together!

I unwrap the sheet, grab a small rope, and stand on the bed. I grab ahold of the one beam and swing on it to make sure its steady. I swing myself onto the beam and put the sheet under it. I lean over and put it under the beam beside me and then pull it towards me. I do the same thing to the other beam on my other side. I grab the rope and tie the ends together, slide backwards and hop back onto my bed.

I look up and evaluate my work. The sheet really does the trick! I can go buy the stars later. Maybe it will help with my nightmares...

**Jerome's POV**

"So it only sometimes works?" I ask as I take another bite of my sandwich.

"Yeah! I tried it on my own and it didn't work after the first time!" Alfie replies and takes a bite into his own sandwich.

We were sitting across from the mural eating the lunches we packed, just staring and talking about this thing. Alfie's convinced its alien technology, that or alien possessed Egyptians. I just laughed at him.

"It's still strange. Hey! Maybe we can make some money off people! You know, $10 to see the time speeding wall!" I exclaim and laugh at myself. Alfie just rolls his eyes. I laugh more.

"When do we have to be back at the house?" I ask.

"Ummmm. 10 minutes." He replies.

"Alright. Let's start packing up then. Maybe we can pull a prank on the lest people to show!" I say.

"Oh yeah!" Alfie replies. We grin at each other. We had some planning to do.

**Willow's POV**

It takes so long to cleanse a room! I mean, the new guy is already going to be here and I only just finished cleansing. Its ridiculous! Oh well, he gets a nice cleansed room and hopefully meaning no bad vibes! I grin at my accomplishment.

I leave the room and go downstairs... All of the stairs. Lots and lots of them. I mean, wouldn't it just have been easier to have a firefighters pole running to all the floors! I should ask Trudy if Victor would approve. Probably not...

"Trudy!" I call as I reach the second last step, jumping to the bottom.

"Oh there you are dear! Now we're just waiting on Fabian... Go wait in the living room. I need to keep track of all of you!" She says smiling, and I can't help but smile too.

I do what Trudy asks and enter the living room to find everyone starting at each other. This just won't do! It's just a terrible amount of tension!

"You do realize there is a terrible amount of tension in this room. It won't be good for our new friend!" I say, but no one acknowledges my existence, let alone the fact that I just spoke.

I look at Alfie on the next couch, deep in whispering conversation with Jerome, his silent laughter. Oh, I love that boy.

My eyes wander to above his head and to the wall. I never noticed how detailed they were. All the little dots and groves in it, I mean, so cool!

I'm distracted by Alfie and Jerome getting up and walking to the entrance of the living room, and then pulling on a few wires, well, what seems to be fishing line. I sit up in my seat and watch them fiddle some more.

"Okay guys, no one say anything!" Alfie says as he and Jerome go and sit back down.

I wonder what they did.

I hear the door open, obviously Fabian coming in.

"Fabian dear! Where have you been! Go wait in the living room. The new housemate should be here soon." I hear her say.

"Sorry Trudy."

He comes in the living room and trips, then a bucket of feathers and honey attacks him. I giggle.

"Alfie! Jerome!" He yells.

"Sorry bud but you were the last one to show!" Alfie says still laughing.

Fabian gets up and leaves, shaking his head.

* * *

><p><strong>Nina's POV<strong>

"Hello?" I hear someone call from the entrance. Must be the new kid.

Eddie gets up to greet him.

"Hey, I'm Eddie. Welcome to Anubis house I guess." I hear Eddie say.

"Grant. Thanks." He replies.

The rest of us get up from the living room and Fabian from his room to go say hi. Fabian had to take a shower to get rid of the honey!

"Hi!" Willow says.

"Um, hi. So do you guys live here or something?" Grant asks.

"Yeah, we all live here. We're your housemates." I reply.

"Oh you're here dear! I'm Trudy, your house mother. Nina could you show Grant where he'll be staying?" Trudy says as she comes in.

"Sure." I reply.

Grant grabs his bags and I grab one for him.

"Just follow me." I say as we start climbing the stairs.

"Bunch of weirdos." I hear him say.

"Pardon me?" I ask.

"Oh nothing. Just admiring your butt." He exclaims.

I immediately hurry up the stairs. And he says we're the weirdos! I show him the attic door.

"After you Grant." I say.

He just smirks and goes up. I follow him and when we get to the top, he stops.

"The door on the left. My room is on the right. You can't go in there though." I say.

He still doesn't move. I reach the top and he turns to face me. Suddenly, he has me pinned against the wall with a hand over my mouth.

"I know your secret Nina, and I will destroy you and anybody else who gets in my way" He says and I just know my eyes are beyond the point of wide.

He let's go of me and picks up his bags, then goes into his room, shutting the door behind him.

I stand there for a moment shocked. He couldn't mean the paragon could he? I don't share the fact that I'm the chosen one with people. I realize I'm still right where he left me and run downstairs.

I go straight to KT and pull her aside.

"Did you hear Grant?!" I exclaim.

"About your butt? Yeah I did. The big weirdo." She replies.

"No no! He pinned me against the wall upstairs and said he would destroy me an anyone in his way and that he knows my secret!" I exclaim, still quite panicked.

"Nina, it's okay alright? Here, come here." She says opening her arms for a hug.

"Better?" She asks.

"Yeah. Sorry. It was just scary! Oh my! Don't tell anyone else! I shouldn't have told you!" I say.

"No no. It's okay I won't. So do-" She says but is cut off by Eddie.

"There you are! I've spent the last few minutes running over the house trying to find you!" He exclaims.

I give him a strange look.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. You okay though? It just felt like something was wrong." He asks.

I nod my head.

"Yeah, everything's fine Eddie." I say and turn back to KT.

"Do you think?" I ask.

"Definitely Osirian thing." She replies.

What am I going to do?

* * *

><p><strong>Yep… I know. Strange. There is a reason for Grant… PM me for questions about him and I will see you in a few hours with the second chapter!<strong>

**~KiwiSaladFace**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hi! **

**So here's the deal… Before the mystery starts and stuff there needs to be some character development, which I'm having some trouble writing. It's why I haven't posted when I said I would and why I've been such a terrible person. So essentially writers block. I am now going to urge you to look at my new story because, well, even though it isn't HOA related (sorry guys), it's Romeo and Juliet crossed with Disney princesses using original names for modern world. There is also a Harry Potter reference. So yeah! Go check that out. This story is at 1'766 reviews, and my other has 14… Lol. So thanks! This chapter is super short, so sorry, but I should hopefully be ready to update sooner next time! If anyone has any ideas (ie: 2 people kiss, or someone sees someone do such and such) PM me and I'll write it out and credit you when I post it. Pretty much random little things. Happy March break to all! **

**P.S. This chapter will be confusing but it will make sense later on :) PM me if you have any questions!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA**

* * *

><p><strong>KT's POV<strong>

Dinner wasn't as quiet tonight. Its' refreshing to have a new face, instead of being the new face. What Nina said about him was strange though. I wonder if he will lead us to our first clue.

I say our because I want to help Nina with this mystery. I understand the others being hesitant but I have no reason to quit now.

I put down my book. I'm the only one in the living room. Everyone else is either in their room or doing chores. Except Nina. She's hiding from Grant so he doesn't scare her.

She told me it was never like this when she was last here. That Eddie only came to her in situations when she was in real danger. She abruptly stopped and realized that she very well could have been and told me she would be hiding until 10.

Shopping today was actually pretty fun. It was nice to have a day to get away from the already brewing drama at Anubis. We still have tomorrow before school starts and I plan on making the best of it.

I get up and head to Patricia and Joys room. I'm bored of being lonely right now.

**Mara's POV**

"Nina?" I ask.

"Yes?" She answers.

"What are you doing in here again?" I ask.

Nina is nice and all but she doesn't normally hang out with me just because.

"Well I want to hang out with you!" She replies. I just look at her disapprovingly.

"I'm hiding from Grant. He's scary." She says.

I shake my head and smile. She doesn't even know the kid and doesn't like him! This sounds a little bit familiar to me...

"But I do seriously want to hang out with you. I'm friends with KT and I want to be closer with you." She says.

"Hmmmm. Alright. So what would you like to do?" I ask.

"I don't know. Want to play 20 questions?" She asks. I nod my head in agreement.

"Alright. Well, what's your middle name?" She asks.

"Elizabeth. After my great aunt." I reply.

"What about you?" I ask.

"Marie." She says and smiles.

"Alright. My turn!" I say.

"Hmmm. Alright. Let me see..." I say as I think.

"Who was your first crush?" I ask.

Nina looks down sadly.

"Fabian. I mean, I've thought of other guys as cute but he was my first crush. " She says still looking down and my heart stops.

"I'm so sorry Nina I didn't realize." I say as I move towards her on the bed.

"It's okay Mara. You didn't know. Anyways I'll have to get over it sometime soon. Why not start now?" She says as she looks back up. I join her in the floor.

"Well its my turn now anyways." She says.

"Oooooo. How many boys have you kissed?" She asks.

"4. But I'm not telling you who!" I say as I feel my face go red.

She doesn't have to know Fabian and I had a thing. It just wasn't working and it was a mutual decision. She already knows about Jerome and Mick, and I kissed Alfie on a dare once. I cringe at the memory. Not one of my best moments.

"Awwww. Alright fine." She says while pouting.

"Do you prefer sherbet fountains or curly wurly's?" I ask.

"What are those?" She asks as she gives me a puzzled look.

"You mean you haven't had either of them! They are only the best candies in the world!" I exclaim.

She just shakes her head, smiling at my outburst.

"Well next time I see them, I will get some for you to try. There is no way you can go your whole life without eating them." I say.

"Wow Mara. I don't think I've ever seen you so passionate about something other than something school related!" She exclaims and laughs.

I smack her arm and grin. "You know I have a life too!" I say.

**Leo's POV**

I sit down on my bed. Great! Now I've managed to scare someone my first day here! I'm going to have to wait until next week to talk to someone.

But what if i still can't next week?! What if I have to wait 2 Sundays before telling someone!

I groan.

This sucks. I hate not talking to people. If I do talk to someone other than Nina, then they'll just get really confused. I mean, so would I! I can't just switch my personality around! Stupid parents...

I get up and shut my door and go back to my bed. I won't bother anyone tonight.

"You better not mess things up too much for me because you know I need to counter parts of you. If you keep acting like you did yesterday, we're so screwed. So don't mess it up!" I mutter under my breath.

I have enough sense to do this in private. Not in front of a bunch of people. Hear that you twit! Not in front of lots of people!

I grab my head as I feel a sharp pain.

"Okay okay! I'll stop! Jeez." I mutter. Am I ever glad no one can hear me.

"It's 10 o'clock! You have 5 minutes precisely, and then, I want to hear a pin; drop!" I hear from downstairs.

It sounds like the weird old dude. Victor I think. I would suggest asking about it in the morning. I'm just warning you about my curiosity and last time you withheld information.

I lie down as I hear thumping and figure it's lights out. I close my eyes and let myself drift into the back of my mind. One week. Hopefully just one week.

**Unknown POV**

The house is quiet now. I watched them all go to sleep. I roam the halls.

I take a peek in Jerome and Alfie's room. Sound asleep. I watched their prank earlier, as well as the bathroom cleaning. Victor wasn't too happy about that.

I move on to Fabian and Eddies room. The home of the Osirian. He looks peaceful tonight. I can't stick around because the visions will come. I've been there for that and had to rewind time. Its bad for the time stream when I do that. I look at Fabian. He looks, troubled. He frowns even in his sleep.

I leave their room and go upstairs to see the girls. I see Willow and Mara first, both sleeping peacefully. They don't have to worry about a thing... Yet. The prophet has spoke of things larger than the group itself, they will know, and one of them will crumble, break, and betray because of the large group. Not necessarily them.

I sigh and turn away. I instead go to Joy and Patricia's room. The almost Paragon. Lovely girl, meant to be best friends with the Paragon herself. I tell the prophet she is wrong but she continues to protest. I look at Patricia, the lover of the Osirian. She came early. Normally the true lover doesn't come until much later to prevent chaos. If the bond is broken the Osirian will no longer be good. I shake my head. It's too risky to think about.

I return to the hall and take a quick glance at Victor. He's trimming that bird. I shake my head. He could have been so much more. His broken heart never healed fully, poor soul.

I return to my walk about and head to the attic. I look at the now redecorated place and its wonderful. I see the great granddaughter of Frobisher-Smythe himself. Lovely girl. I look at the Paragon. My nephew wasn't smart to speak with her. It could have ruined the prophecy, or worse, the prophet herself. Her face indicates that she's having a vision. She knows she needs her friends help but they seem reluctant to give it to her... Perhaps I can change that.

I leave the girls room and enter Grants. He shouldn't have come. He should have let someone else come here instead. There are so many evils, but it had to be him. He's not even all evil!

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! But otherwise I think I covered everything at the beginning! Have a nice whatever time of daynight it is!**

**~KiwiSaladFace**

**:)**


End file.
